User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ Patroller I guess there is. I know Smashbro's interested, anyone else you think would be? Tom Talk 20:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) TBH, in my opinion, I also think some editors here should also be patrollers such as Carl Johnson Jr. Smashbro8 (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Well let them know. We'll do the vote the usual way, I don't think we need the whole election setup for this. Tom Talk 12:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I agree! Me, Carl Johnson Jr. and DocVinewood are the most common and most promising non-staff editors on the wiki. We should be patrollers. I'll ask The Tom if I should ask them. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::That was me responding to Vaultboy, I didn't realise that you'd replied. Tom Talk 18:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::BTW, we've only got one spot available. Tom Talk 18:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) hank williams have you heard that hank william song hey bad lookin' what you got eatingMember 69 (talk) 05:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Page A new user created this page, I've been wondering if we should keep the page or delete it/redirect to another page. What's your opinion? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Tommy:) Btw, you're on 39 days older than me. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Would you mind giving me a vote on the Requests for Promotion page? Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Congratulations! Thanks Tom :) Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:55, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Video Response LOL xD. Thanks for the Weird Al' parody. Nazul Rostello (talk) 21:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Opinions Me and a fellow editor Tecchnoman127 have different opinions on the way a sentence is stated. He thinks it should be this way: "However, following a series of incidents culminating with him being drugged, Michael's family leaves him, taking his car with him." I think i should be "culminating with him taking drugs". Drugged means to take drugs unwillingly or when you are in a physical or mental state not allowing you to prevent the affects of drugs. It makes more sense my way because Jimmy does not force him to take drugs he just asks him if he wants to try the drugs and Michael tries it . What do you think? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Reply Thanks. Sorry for the late reply. I have a big interest and hobby of GTA V (although it doesn't rule my life). Thanks -CHMA CHMA6 (talk) 21:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Username Is this guy allowed to have such a user name? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 No problem. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 About images of Most Wanted missions Thanks for your advice about the image-upload policy, It's okay and ready to upload a new set of those images with corrected naming and license, but still wonder is it able to rename/delete uploaded images? Gibea (talk) 18:57, February 14, 2014 (UTC) in gta V do you have to press and hold down on the dpad in oder to keep your flashlight attachment on or can u just press i once and keep it on and shut it off when you want?﻿ Vandal Hello, we have a vandal spotted. He deleted everything from the Clothing in GTA Online page, but luckily, I undid it. Punish him. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Page renaming Hey Tom! Can you please rename this page to "Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza"? This is its real name, as seen on the in-game storefront. Since you have admin abilities, could you look it over and see if it needs renaming? Thanks in advance. RageQuit (talk) 01:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Masih That explains why I got a message from that account saying "why did you block me?". Good spot Tom, I missed that one. Tom Talk 01:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :He left me this message; "ahhhhhh i dont want to argue but tell your friend vaultboy to unblock me do if he dont unblock me i will show up any users what he want to do." I have no idea what he's trying to say after "unblock me" but it's definitely him. Tom Talk 12:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Gangs' Names Salutations, kind sir, I'm desperately need your help in my endless battle with some major mistakes in this fine Wikia. Some gangs from GTA IV are named fraglantly wrong. Some names were never mentioned or used in game and such occasion creates unexpeted contrast with beautiful and wide discussed content in the rest of this Wikia. I'm especially worrying about Yardies (which for some reason named Hillside Posse), African-Americans or Firefly Projects Gang (which without any reason named M.O.B.) and especially about my compatriots, such as Petrovic and Faustin gangs. After some wrong note of some too clever Russian, they were all renamed in Bratvas, despite the fact, that Russian gangs are called Bratva very rarely, only between friends in meaning of "organized bullies" and with highly sarcastic tone. I suggest renaming all Russian gangs into "Mafiya", as respected Rockstar called them in Multiplayer. Or, as some other well respected user suggested, unite them articles under one article of Organized Russian Crime, just like in the police database. I hope you'll find time to answer me so we can work out this tragic accident. Thanks for your time, your Orto Dogge (talk) 15:03, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very very much, dear VaultBoy, you just did a very important job for this Wikia and for me as well, I'm very grateful. I'm also terribly sorry, because I've forgot about mentioning one more article with the wrong name, and it's about gang too. The Lost Brotherhood was never called this way in the whole series. The Lost MC would be more correct. Thank you very much, you're the best. Orto Dogge (talk) 18:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) News, and image problems and confusion. On News, I'm not sure if you're the next one to make the next news post, but if you do, according to the guy at wikia, the images that were lost during mid december and early january are lost forever http://i.imgur.com/feEAhKi.png . So until their entire image hosting system is fixed, should you notify everybody here on the wiki that just in case more images are lost, that we save our images, or upload them to other image hosts just in case for backup? And you said on the 3rd that the image problem seems to be dying away, but almost all of the images that I've uploaded since november 9th are all gone, including others, and it just seems like a clusterfuck of confusion. According to you, only a few images are still broken now, but the guy at wikia says they are gone forever. Whats the truth? I'm confuuused as hell Snugeez (talk) 01:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) hello was just wondering how to get my gta4 pc to work if it says error ws10?Gamer414 (talk) 17:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) also here is a tip you can get an anhilater in gta 5 story mode if you use a save editorGamer414 (talk) 17:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i dont even know how to mod its just a simple save editorGamer414 (talk) 18:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) and also the anihaletor only appears in online so one of the only ways to get it in story mode is via use of a save editor.Gamer414 (talk) 18:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) what is a gvood way to edit my profile?Gamer414 (talk) 21:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC)